iText
by RunningAwayWithSeddie
Summary: The life of Sam and Freddie in text messages. MAJOR FLUFF. A bit OOC. Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

7:00 PM

Hey.

_Hey you._

What's up?

_The sky. :P_

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ANOTHER LAME ATTEMPT AT A JOKE BY FREDWARD BENSON!

_Ha ha ha. Funny, Puckett. And remember, my lame attempts are a part of the reason you fell in love with me. ;)_

Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, Benson. Anyway, I'm serious, what's up?

_Ehh, nothing much. You?_

Bored as hell. =( Wanna do something tonight?

_Awww. :( Let's meet at the GS, get some smoothies and head back home for a movie night. Sounds good?_

Yeah, okay. I'll see you in 10.

_See you. I love you, babe. _

I told you, DO NOT CALL ME BABE. I don't like it, it's like a swagger jagger pet name, I don't like "babe." And, I love you too. xx

_Nah. No thanks. :P See you soon. Love you…..babe. ;) xx_

Nub. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

12:00 Midnight

Hey, Freddieeee. Thank you for the smoothies, thanks for the movie night, thanks for the dinner, thanks for the hugs and thank you for taking me home. =)

_SAMANTHA JOY PUCKETT?! SAYING THANK YOU?! IS THE APOCALYPSE COMING?! :P_

… I hate you. -_-

_Awww, baby, I was just kidding. You know I love you. And you're welcome, baby. You're always welcome. You deserve nothing but the best and that's what I'm going to give to you. :)_

Cheesy nub… :P But… I love you too. =)

_:D Anyway, what are you doing now?_

I just got out of the bathroom. In my pajamas, about to go to bed. You?

_In my bed. Thinking about my beautiful girlfriend. :)_

Aww, that was sweet. But you're so sappy, Fredwina.

_I thought the name calling stopped when we started dating, Sam?_

You're wrong, nub. The name-calling will last forever. ;)

_Of course it would. :P Anyway, go to sleep. It's late. Good night my princess Puckett. xx_

Good night, baby. I love you. xx

_I love you more. _

Impossible. I love you most.

_I love you the 'mostest.' ;)_

I love you the 'mostest' to infinity.

_I love you the 'mostest' to infinity plus one._

-_- Curse you and your plus one's.

_Bleeeeh! :P_

Nyeeeeeh! :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

3:00 AM

Freddie!

Fredward!

Freddiekins!

Fredalupeeee!

Geez! Freddie! HELLO?!

_What's with all the texts, Sam?! It's 3 AM! What's wrong?!_

Oh.. Hi. =)

_Hi? That's all you can tell me when you fill my inbox at 3 AM, waking me up?_

Geez, are you really upset? Sorry. =(

_No, baby, I'm not. I just wanted some sleep. But you're more important. Tell me what's wrong.._

No.. It's stupid. Never mind. Go back to sleep. Good night.

_Baby, come on… Please? I don't like seeing you bothered or upset in any way._

I can't sleep… I don't know why.. I'm sleepy but I can't sleep… I've counted sheeps, I tried everything, but I still can't sleep!

_Awww, baby. You want me to go there?_

You don't have to, baby. It's too late, it's dangerous. But can you talk to me until I fall asleep?

_Of course, love. :) You wanna play a game?_

Thank you. =) What kind of game?

_No problem. :) We tell each other secrets until you fall asleep. Deal?_

Okay! Deal! You start first!

_Okay… Well, I haven't moved on from the fact that my dad died… I still miss him every single day._

Baby… :( You want to talk about it, honey?

_Yes, but not tonight. Come on, it's your turn._

Okay… Uhm… Whenever I'm with you, I don't know, I feel protected, like nothing can harm or come close to harming me because you'll fight them away. =)

_N'awww. This makes me really happy, Sammy. I'm glad to know you feel that way. :)_

It's true, Freddie. Now, your turn…

_Well, at first, I never really thought I'd fall in-love with the co-host of iCarly, the Blonde Headed Demon, the Meat-Loving Girl, the Crazy Delinquent, the one and only Princess Puckett… She was funny, crazy, talented and insanely beautiful. But her hobbies are torturing me, making fun of me and embarrassing me. When we were younger, we both hated each other, or so we thought. She called me names, I insulted her. But then, one night, everything changed. The night this beautiful girl kissed me at our school lock-in. It opened my eyes to the things I ignored. That kiss made me realize everything I've been missing. Like the way her eyes had a hint of green when you look at it carefully. The way her cheeks would puff up when she smiles. The way her hips would sway when she walks. The way her eyebrows knit together when she thinks. Everything. I've been blind for so long. I ignored the perfect girl, trying to look for others. I was wrong, Sam. So wrong. After she kissed me that night, she ran away. And that reminded me of our song, "Running Away." She disappeared for 3 whole days… I was worried. I did everything I can to look for her, even with the help of Carly, Spencer and Gibby, but we didn't see her anywhere. I was starting to lose my mind… I didn't know where my love was, heck, I didn't even know if she's still alive! The thought horrifies me. On the fourth day, I remembered the "Locate-Your-Phone" app on the PearPhones and used it to track down my beautiful girl. It turns out she was in a mental hospital! I was greatly confused. We went to the mental hospital, desperately trying to get her out of there, but the staff wouldn't let us. We had to do iCarly and we couldn't do it without her so we decided to do that night's iCarly in the mental hospital. Everything went smoothly until Carly brings up the 'Seddie' issue. I was really nervous, I didn't want this to happen live on the web. I'd rather have a talk with her privately. But now that Carly had mentioned it, there was no turning back. She had a look of fear in her face. Like she was scared that I'd break her heart and humiliate her on the web in front of millions of people. But she was wrong, I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to me and finally, I crashed my lips against hers. I felt her grip my shoulders as she started kissing back. I could hear the cheers from the mental patients. But mos importantly, I felt the fireworks as I kissed this beautiful girl. We slowly pulled away and she looked up at me. A look of confusion and happiness painted on her face. "You mean that?" she asked. I smirked and nodded, "Yeah… So I guess we're both insane.." Everything changed since that night. It changed for the better. I found the girl who I loved and who loved me back. There were fights, the teasing and insulting too, but I don't mind. We wouldn't be us without all of those. I know being in a relationship with her was hard, but all the hard work is worth it whenever she tells me she loves me… You want to know who this amazing girl is? Look at the mirror. You'll see. :)_

_Sam?_

_You still awake?_

_Helloooo?_

_I guess you're asleep now. Good night, baby. I love you. xx_


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HEYOOOOOO.**

****I shall make a vow to update this fic EVERY WEEKEND. THERE! I promise, I will update every weekend! And if I forget, REMIND ME ON MY TWITTER! _ eeshuhhbelmayo_ :)_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

OH MY FATCAKE, BENSON! I JUST READ YOUR EPICALLY LONG TEXT, BUT OH MY FATCAKE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. YOU'RE AMAZING. YOU'RE THE BEST. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY. YOU'RE JUST… UGH YOU'RE PERFECT. EVEN IF IT WAS A LITTLE SAPPY, IT WAS SO SWEET. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. OH MY FATCAKE. THANK YOU, BABY. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

_Aww, Sam. Baby, you're welcome. I just said the truth. I love you more. :)_

Seriously, Benson. You're an ohhh-mazing boyfriend, I don't even know what I did to deserve you. Thank you for everything, baby. =)

_N'aww. You're ohhh-mazing too, Sam. You're welcome, baby, all I want is to make you happy. _

You're doing an amazing job in making me happy, Freddie. You make me so happy. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. :3

_Seeing you happy makes me happy, Sam. I'm glad I make you happy. You're an amazing person, Sam, you just don't see that. You're beautiful. You're gorgeous. You're absolutely kind when you want to be. And you're pretty smart, sometimes, you're just too lazy to study, but you're really smart, Sam. You're really sweet too, you won't let anyone see that but whenever we're alone, you just want to cuddle all the time. I love that about you. You're the most beautiful, the sweetest, the most amazing person I've ever met. You are my whole life, baby. I love you so much. :)_

AWWWW! Freddie! You're so sweet! You're the only person who can make me laugh when I don't even wanna smile. You always make sure that I'm happy and only happy. You always keep me satisfied. You feed me. You take me on the most amazing dates. You never fail to remind me that I'm beautiful. You always make me feel loved. When the world called me fat, you called me sexy. When the world called me worthless, you told me that I'm worth it. You defend me whenever someone says anything bad about me. You don't think I'm abrasive, or mean, or rude or ugly. You always tell me that you love me. You randomly buy me flowers and teddy bears, I call it sappy but you still do it anyway. You always make sure that my mini-refrigerator in my room is full so that I don't get hungry. You make me safe and protected whenever you hold me in your arms…not that I need to be protected cause I'm Sam Puckett. :P But, seriously, you're the most adorable dork I've ever met. You can be nubby and dorky at times but that doesn't mean you're not sexy. ;) I feel immensely proud that I'm the person you call as your girlfriend. You complete me, I complete you and I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. You are my everything, baby. I love you so much more. =)

_Saaaaaaam. I'm so glad you feel this way. I never knew you had this kind of sweetness in you, baby. Thank you for everything. You're not abrasive, mean, rude or ugly. You're simply brave, strong, unique and beautiful. No one is as beautiful as you are, babe. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I was flabbergasted. You are so beautiful, Sam. I can't even explain how beautiful you are. I just hope you'd realize it. I absolutely hate it when you think you're ugly. That is so much false. You are not ugly, always remember that, okay? Whenever you're sad, just keep in mind, I LOVE YOU MOST. :)_

I'm not usually sweet, but I have my moments. ;) Flabbergasted? What does that mean? SPEAK ENGLISH, NUB! Hahahahahahahaha. Anyway, I know, you tell me everyday that I'm ugly but your opinion doesn't change the fact, okay? I KNOW I'm ugly. Oh, and baby, I LOVE YOU MOST-EST. ;)

_Flabbergasted = Greatly Amazed… SAM! Listen to me, YOU ARE NOT UGLY! How many times do I have to say this, baby? You are not ugly! You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Do I have to remind you how beautiful I KNOW you are? And…. I love you most-est to infinity. ;)_

Sighhhh… Okay, please remind me. I love you most-est to infinity plus one. ;)

_Okay, baby. I'll see you in your house in 5! … Curse you and your plus one's. :P But I still love you. See you soon. xx_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Thanks for last night. ;)

_Oh you're welcome. Told you I'd prove you how beautiful and sexy I think you are. ;)_

Haha! But I think you enjoyed it more than I did… ;P

_Oh is that so?! I remember SOMEONE screaming and moaning last night, "OH FREDDIE! Baby! That's so good, Freddie! OHH! YES! YES YES! BABY! DON'T STOP!" ;)_

OMG nubbbbb! Stop it! It's not funny!

_It's pretty darn funny if you asked me, babe. :P_

STOP CALLING ME BABE! And it's not funny! What's funny is you moaning, "Mmmm… Sam! Ohh yeah… You feel s-so tight… s-so wet… s-so warm…" ;)

_But it's true, BABE. You feel so tight, wet and warm. Y'know, I enjoyed every bit of it. ;D_

I enjoyed it too, NUB. Well except for the first part, it hurts like hell. =(

_Awwww, baby. I'm sorry I caused you pain. :(_

It's okay. You did make me feel better afterwards. I'm so glad I gave you my virginity. =)

_All I wanted was for you to feel better. And baby, I'm so glad you trusted me with something as big as your virginity. You don't know how much that means to me. It simply means that you love and trust me so much. But baby, you have to know, I love you so much, and not only because you had sex with me. I love you even if you don't want sex. I love you not only because of your super sexy body. I love you because you're you. I love you because you always give me reasons to smile. I love you because you never gave up on me no matter how geeky and dorky I am. I love you because you taught me how to be strong and to stand up for myself. I love you because you take care of me well. I love you because you're not only my girlfriend, you're also my best friend. It's a great feeling knowing that the person you love loves you back. :)_

Look at you, nub, being so sweet after sex. But that made me smile, you know. You're the only person I can imagine having sex with because I know you can make it special, I know you can make it worth it, and I know I won't regret it because it's with you. You better take care of me, nub. I'm a keeper. ;)

_Of course I'll take care of you, baby. I know you're a keeper. Sometimes I wonder why you want to go out with me. ME?! FREDWARD BENSON? Nerdy, dorky, geeky, techy, ugly me? You can go out with any guy you wanted to go out with because of your astonishing beauty and yet you chose to go out with me. I know how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend like you. _

Freddieeeeeee, you know that's not true. You know why I want you of all the guys in the world?

_Yeah…_

Well, okay, listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once…

Fredward Karl Benson, I want YOU. YOU, baby. Not anyone else. Why? Because you make me happy. Nerdy? Yes. Dorky? Yes. Geeky? Yes. Techy? Yes. Ugly? NO. You being a nerd, a dork, a geek and a techy person are one of the reasons why I love you! You aren't ugly! Not even one percent! You're the most handsome guy I've ever laid my eyes on. You've got those chocolate brown eyes that make me want to melt. You've got that smile that makes my knees weak. You've got that nose that I love poking. You've got that cheeks that make me want to kiss them all the time. And your lips, boy your lips captivate me every single time. Whenever I see your lips, I just wanna kiss the chiz out of you! I can't go out with any guy I want to go out with because I ONLY WANT YOU. And I already have you, I'm more than satisfied with that. So take that stupid thought out of your pretty head and keep this in mind, I love YOU are the one I want to spend forever with. Okay? Okay.

_Aww, Sam. That has got to be the sweetest thing you've ever told me. You seriously are the best girlfriend EVER. People think you're rude, mean and abrasive but they don't know that my baby can be as sweet as a cupcake when it comes to me. :)_

I have my moments, Benson. ;)

_I love those moments of yours, Puckett. ;)_

Good to know.

_Yep._

Hey nub, I have to go eat my midnight ham now, okay? I'll see you later.

_See you, baby. Love you. :)_

Yeah, yeah. I love ME too. ;P

_Sam._

Geez. Love you too. xx

* * *

**A/N: ****_I know Sam IS OOC here. But that's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to bring out the sweet side of Samantha Puckett. If we don't get that on the show, why can't we get it on the fics? Anyway, that's all I have to say. :)_**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Sam!_

What's up, nub?

_Do you know what today is?_

Yeah. August 13th.

_You don't remember anything special about it?_

No. Why? It's just an ordinary Saturday.

_Sam. You seriously don't remember anything? :(_

Sorry, I really don't remember anything. =/

_Sigh. I really thought you'd remember the celebration today. :/_

I'm really sorry. =( What's so special about today, anyway?

_Nothing… It's not that special if you don't remember…_

I'm so sorry… Are you mad at me? :/

_No, of course not… Just a little disappointed… I really thought you'd remember…_

And that's so much worse… I'm such a bad girlfriend… I'm sorry… I love you.

_No, you're not, you're perfect. It's okay. I love you too. I have to go, I'll text you later._

I GOT YA GOOOOOOD. You seriously think I'd forget the day you kissed me that night at the mental hospital? Seriously, baby? Of course I will NEVER forget. Best night of my life, ever! I'd seriously be the worst girlfriend if I forgot that day. And I won't let that happen, right? ;) What an amazing year it has been, thank you for everything, Benson! You seriously are the BEST boyfriend ever. I love you to pieces. One year down, a million more to go. =) Happy Anniversary. xx


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Aw, Sam! I really thought you forgot! What a surprise. :)_

Oh c'mon, Benson, give mama some credit. I never forget important stuff. =)

_That's good to know. :D Thanks for this amazing year, baby. Time went by so fast. I am seriously the luckiest man alive because I have you as my girlfriend. This year was nothing but perfect because I had you right beside me. You seriously are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you to the moon and back. We already have one year down, princess, I can't wait to spend the rest of forever with you. :) I loooooove you! Happy Anniversary, my baby. xx_

" I love you to the moon and back." So sappy, Benson. :P

_I may be sappy but you love me anyway. ;)_

… Maybe… :P

_Pshh. You can't even resist me. ;)_

Like that is even true.. ;P

_Yeah it is! Who spammed my inbox at 3 in the morning cause she can't sleep? Who was the one who grabbed me and kissed the sense out of me? And who texted me a veeeery looong but sweet message, telling me why she loves me? :P_

My mom. ;)

_Tell your mom that we should get together sometime, will ya? ;)_

You're not funny. :(

_I wasn't joking. ;)_

WHAT?! BUUUUUT HOW ABOUT US?! YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT? AND I LOVE YOU, NERD! WHHHHHHY MY MOOOOOOM DUDE?! :"(

_Awwww. She loves me! Haha. Of course I wouldn't go out with her! I love you and she's too old for me, anyway. Don't cry, babe. I was just kidding you. You're the only one for me. ONLY YOUUUUUUUU. ;)_

HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME "BABE"? Really, Benson? REEEAALLY? :P

_Yes, my blonde-haired demon. Really, I've tried playing it cool, but when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, cause you make my heart raise. I also know that you'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right, darlin' but I want you to. But maybe, just maybe, if I let you know that I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you but don't worry, Sam. You're perfect to me and I'm in love with you. 3 _

I'm touched, Freddie. :" But really dude, quoting songs from Gibby's favorite boy band is NOT cool. :P

_You love me, though. ;)_

And that brings us back to the, "Maybeeeeh. ;P"

_Whatever, Puckett. You already told me anyway. Haha. Gotta go, love. Just be ready at 7pm. Dress nice. Bye, BABE. ;)_

HOW MANY TIMES, BENSON?! HOW MANY TIMES?! Uhm… okaaaaay? Bye bye, nub. See yah. ;P


End file.
